Recurring Dreams
by Chibi Piracy
Summary: Iaisha Minamaru has been experiencing disturbing dreams leaving her feeling anxious and with the addition of 3 new students at her school she is concerned that they may be more than just dreams.


Recurring Dreams  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Get her!" A guard shouted in hot pursuit of a young girl.  
"She wont get away this time!" Another yelled following the first.  
"Typical." The girl sighed.  
  
She was in a large warehouse sitting in the rafters not far form a portal, guards pouring through. She observed the scenery for only a moment before making her way towards the exit slipping in and out of the shadows. She could hear the guard's cries to and from each other making their presence known to all who dare wander the streets at this hour, though no one did. As silent as possible the girl slipped a black hooded cloak over her and proceeded into the fog stricken street. Then the noise. An alarm. No doubt they would find her in a few minutes ad then what, jail, torture, death? Could she possibly expect them to spare her after what she had done? Panicking she ran, lightly at first but as the pace of he guards clanking boots quickened she found her feet did as well. 'There she is!' She heard some one cry over the shrieking alarm though the fog still had them mostly hidden. She ran as fast as she could now, heart racing, though her feet barely made a sound as they hit the ground. Suddenly a hand slipped over her mouth and she was pulled into a dark alley.  
  
Iaisha (I-a-sha) awoke in a cold sweat, for several nights she had had the same dream and every night I seemed to stir up more and more anxiety in her.  
  
"Iaisha, Iaisha get up you're going to be late for school!" Her mother's sharp voice echoed up the stairs.  
"Just a minute!" Iaisha's voice cracked adjusting to its newfound freedom after the long nights rest. "What a sucky way to start an sucky day."  
  
She starred in he mirror at her untamed hair, surprising unruffled clothing, and unwanted dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"You'd thinks after two years of 10th grade she'd think I could get up on my own." She sighed.  
  
Iaisha Minamaru (Min-a-ar-oo) was a 17 year-old student at Hiroshimi (Hero-she-me) High School. Though she had been held bad she was not entirely a bad student as her wardrobe might suggest. Dressing in mainly black and keeping to herself she liked to keep an appearance of cold and incapable of socialization, but her friends knew her better. She may have only been 5'3" but she had a look that could kill. Her heavily layered black hair came an inch or so above her shoulders. Her black eyes were the only window to her emotion for they were never shared by mouth or expression. She didn't wear much make up not only because she didn't want to but because there was hardly a need. After putting on her black, slightly baggy, pants with many pockets o assorted sizes, and a black shirt with a red musical note on it, she made her way downstairs.  
  
"Finally! Iaisha you really need to be more responsible how can you ever..." He mother began scolding her.  
"Yeah mom I slept great thanks for asking." Iaisha interrupted grabbing in apple out of a bowl on her way to the door.  
"Iaisha." Her mom said putting her hands on her hips. Iaisha slipped on her black vans with a red "V" and red laces, and her black coat.  
"See ya." She saluted walking out the door.  
"What am I going to do with that girl?" Her mother asked herself lightly shaking her head.  
  
Iaisha walked down the street once hand in her pocket and the other used to hold the apple she was eating. She was still slightly shaken up by the dream and trying to make since of it. She and her mother didn't exactly have the best relationship in the world. They hardly talked, rarely saw each other and against her mothers hardest attempts when ever they did either of those two things it ended in disaster. While in the midst of her thought some one came running out of now where almost knocked her over.  
  
"Hey Aisha." The figure said bouncing slightly.  
"Hi Kikita." Iaisha said gaze fixated on the cement.  
  
Kikita (Ka-key-ta) Nerotakee (Nuro-talk-ee) was a vivacious girl in Iaisha's grade that reached about 5'7". Her curly pink hair formed ringlets that barely passed her chin. Her dark pink eyes sparkled as she looked intently at the ebony haired girls, a smiled plastered on her face. In Iaisha's opinion no one should be nearly this happy unless they were on some thing but Kikita proved her wrong. Unlike her friend Kikita preferred lighter colors, which is why she wore a white shirt with a pink chibi kitten head on it. She had on fairly tights blue jeans that flared at the ends with a light pink belt and black and pink converse.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kikita asked noticing that her friend's eyes had lost their usual sparkle.  
"Nothing." Iaisha said looking up at her friend trying to appear happy.  
"Aisha I know you better than that." Kikita said placing her hands on her hips.  
"I told you it's nothing!" Iaisha said walking backwards so that she could face her friend. Kikita stopped walking, as did Iaisha. Kikita bend down a bit so that she could look directly into her friend's eyes.  
"You had the dream again." Kikita said standing straight.  
"..." Was the only reply she got as the two continued on their way.  
"I knew it!" Kikita piped. "You know this may be something psychological, I think you should see the school psychologist."  
"No! You can't tell any one!" Iaisha said looking her friend dead in the eyes.  
"Alright but I don't see what the big deal i..." Kikita began before Iaisha slapped her hand over her mouth.  
"No one." Iaisha ordered then slowly removed her hand.  
  
Kikita Nerotakee and Iaisha Minamaru, two people you hardly ever saw separated. Companions from birth they told each other every thing, well almost very thing. Iaisha was wondering jut how much she could trust her friends because in her mind dreams were not a laughing matter. 'Dreams are the key to our future and our past.' Her father had always said. She clung to every memory she had of him because hats all he was. A memory.  
  
"So are you read?" Kikita asked shaking Iaisha from her thought. Iaisha looked up and noticed they were just outside the school.  
"For another day in H?" She asked. "Looks like a don't have a choice."  
"MOVE!" Some one screamed and a boy with orange hair ran past shoving the two out of the way.  
"When I get my hands on you I swear I'll..." A boy with slicked back black hair yelled running after him.  
"Yusuke!" Another boy with long red hair called chasing after them as well. Just as he was about to run past the girls he stopped.  
"Wow." Kikita said under her breath and she slowly began to drool.  
"I am sorry for my friends rudeness." He apologized.  
"It's alright." Kikita said before Iaisha had a change to say something sarcastic. "I haven't seen you around before are you new?"  
"MM-hm, I'm Suichi, my friends and I just transferred here." Suichi responded.  
"Ah! I'm Kikita and that's my friend Iaisha." Kikita introduced. "Hey I got it! Since you're new why don't I show you around?"  
"Well uh..." Suichi began unsure.  
"I wont take no for an answer come on!" Kikita said grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall leaving Iaisha standing alone.  
"Just another day in H." She sighed and proceeded into the building. 


End file.
